Agents Of TSOTS
by The Shadow 525
Summary: After changing their names, moving away from anything and one from their pasts and they are all living different life's; it's still not enough. Now their being hunted down for a life that they use to live and because a single night under the stars ruined everything they had. Can they be saved before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

[_Hello there. I would tell you my name, but I don't remember it. Yet. But I do remember bits and pieces of a life I use to live. My time here is limited, but I plan on finish telling you my story before I go. They can wait just a little longer..._]  
>-<p>

Today was just another day to the female medic, as she carried papers to her desk. Her desk being in the Med bay, and really high up off the ground. There were only two ways for the 20 year-old medic to reach her desk. One, she climb the thin latter heading up to it. But her arms were filled with papers, which left her with the other way up. To get the help from one of her greatest friends, and long time crush; the Autobot medic, Ratchet.

Ever since she first laid her eyes on the medic bot, she wanted to befriend him. Even with his attitude, and how he tends to throw wretches among other things at others. Of course a first Ratchet hadn't liked the idea of working with the younger human female. He wasn't happy working with anyone. But the female was eager and ready to befriend the mech, no matter how much he didn't like her. After month of working together, she felt that she hadn't gotten anywhere with the mech and finally stopped trying. She just stopped trying to speak with Ratchet and gave up on her plan to befriend him. And when she stopped trying, she also stopped trying to be friendly with everyone. Soldiers in the hallways, she use to wave and smile at as she went by, no longer saw her smile or waves. Some would still wave and call out 'hi's and 'hey's to her, hoping she would return the favor. But she would only nod at them, and continue on her way. Anytime she would speak, it was only about work and then she would leave the room. After going through weeks of this behavior, many lost all hope of the return of the female medic's cheerfulness. Finally Optimus decided that he was going to speak to Ratchet about the human female and her behavior. He learned that even Ratchet was missing the cheerful, happy mood that the female medic brought with her everywhere. Optimus finally got Ratchet to agree that he would at least try to befriend the female medic, to bring back her cheer. When she had first heard about Ratchet wanting to try to befriend her, she first thought it was a joke. But as the next few days went by, with Ratchet trying his hardest to start a conversation with her, she believed that it was true. When the next day came around, Ratchet tried to talk with her one last time before giving up. But as he started to turn but to his desk, she finally started talking to him. They talked for hours on end, without stopping for any thing or one. As they talked they learned more and more about each other; though neither were willing to speak about their past. If they had, then all the drama yet to come could of never happened. And pretty soon, they became great friends.  
>"Need help over there, Nicole?" The mech's voice was heard, coming from behind the female. Nicole sighed as she turned to look up at her large metal friend behind her. "Yea, I do. BEFORE I drop this paper work and have to redo this ALL AGAIN." She answered Ratchet, as he held out his hand to her. "Wouldn't want you to go through that AGAIN, now would I?" Ratchet asked, smiling down at his friend as she climbed into the palm of his hand with the paper work in her arms. She smiled back at him and said a thank you as Ratchet placed her beside her desk, so she could get started on the paper work in her arms. As Nicole got to work on the papers, the two medics sat in silence for hours on end.<p>

[_That was the start of a series of events that lead up to where I am now. But before you ask, you all have not reached the point in my story where you get to meet me once and for all. Let's continue, shall we?_]  
>-<p>

As the two medics were working in silence, Optimus Prime walked into the room with a single data pad for Ratchet to read. As the two mechs were speaking, Nicole overheard about the two murders of civilians from two different locations. She paled a little, _'If it was..' _she didn't finish her thought as the two stopped talking with each other, and Optimus left the Med bay.


	2. Chapter 2

[_That was the start of a series of events that lead up to where I am now. But before you ask, you all have not reached the point in my story where you get to meet me once and for all. Let's continue, shall we?_]  
>-<p>

As the two medics were working in silence, Optimus Prime walked into the room with a single data pad for Ratchet to read. As the two mechs were speaking, Nicole overheard about the two murders of civilians from two different locations. She paled a little, _'If it was..' _she didn't finish her thought as the two stopped talking with each other, and Optimus left the Med bay.

[_I don't really remember the rest of that day at the base, but I do remember what happened when Nicole got back to her home..._]

When Nicole reached her home, she thanked Ratchet for dropping her off. She watched as Ratchet drove away, heading back to base. Knowing that he would be back in the morning to pick her up. She made her way into her home, and locked the door behind her and shut the blinds on the windows. Then she walked over to was her laptop was resting on the table and opened it up. _'I'll have to do this quickly...' _She thought to herself, as she opened Google Chrome. First she opened up three tabs, one she sat up , the other two were to and . Then she when back to the Google tab, and looked up the recent murders. She stared at the pictures of the two murdered men, right then she knew; they were coming, coming for **_them_**. She quickly closed that tab, and deleted it from the history. Nicole made sure that there was no way anyone could trace what she just did, and closed here laptop as she made her way up the stairs into her bedroom to get some sleep.

[_The murdered men were great soldiers. They worked with _**_them_**_, and helped _**_them_**_ through many things. Too bad that they were killed; I heard they got a good life going for themselves. Both married and had children of their own. And don't worry about _**_them_**_; you'll learn who they are soon enough._]

Days went by since Nicole overheard about the murders. So far there hadn't been any other murders reported, but that meant nothing. Nicole debated with herself on whether or not she should tell the others about **_them_**, or if she should hunt **_them_** down herself. Right before she could decide, Optimus called a meeting about the murders.

"There has been no recent Decepticon activity lately, but the murders," Here Optimus used his eyes to project the two images of the dead men, so that everyone could see. "traces of energon were found on their dead bodies." "Meaning?" One of the stupid soldiers on base asked. "Meaning that the Decepticons have been busy." Optimus finished his sentence as he looked around at everyone in the large room. Nicole was internally fighting with herself at this point, but then Ratchet spoke up. "If the Decepticons killed them, that means they had something that the Decepticons wanted." "True, so we did a background check on the two men. They have nothing in common, I mean nothing. Two different jobs, on the other side of the globe from each other, and they never left their home towns for anything." Now everyone was confused, not counting Nicole. "If they had nothing in common with each other and had never met, then why were they killed?" "So far, we are not sure. But the two of them both was killed the same way and also both were tongue-less." There were a lot of 'ew's coming for around the room. "Tortured?" "It was done before they died, and done the same exact way. One wound to the heart, but it didn't kill them all the way. And we are lead to believe that the men cut their tongues themselves and that's why they were left for dead." Now many of the humans in the room, looked like they were bout to puke. "What could be so important, that they would cut their own tongues off?" Optimus sighed, and said, "That's what we don't know. And we've got to learn it soon."

[_Nicole lasted a few more days then you would think she would. But she finally started cracking at the pressure. What she didn't know then was that, the longer the wait, the worst the outcome would be._]

More days pasted as the Autobots and their human friends tried to learn what the 'Cons were up to. In the Med bay, Nicole was at her desk again, only this time she had climbed the latter up. For the past few days, Ratchet had been working on what they had learned so far. Which was nothing. So far the only thing he could do at the moment was bounce ideas off Nicole and hope something would make sense. But she had stopped even doing that with Ratchet, because the secret had been eating her alive. And Ratchet was starting to notice it too.

"Nicole? Are you alright?" She dropped her head into her hands and sighed at the old medic. Ratchet moved over from his desk over to the platform where her desk laid."Nicole?" He asked once more, out of worry for the female human medic. At the moment, Nicole was decided on whether or not she should tell. Finally, she gave in. "Ratchet…there's something you should know…" She started off.

[_They called a meeting right after that, I'm afraid that the Autobots never really did regain their trust in Nicole completely. Not for a long time. Till the day she almost killed herself with guilt…_]


End file.
